


Cooking

by ghastlygrimoire



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Cooking, Emetophobia, Food, Gen, Spoilers, Tales of Symphonia Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlygrimoire/pseuds/ghastlygrimoire
Summary: Alternate title: Perspective - Deleted scenesKratos tries the cooking of both Raine and Colette.





	1. raine failed at making soup (if it can be called that)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead you will find two fics that I wrote to be included in _Perspective_ to lighten some of the angst and show Kratos interacting with people other than Lloyd, but decided against it because I felt the mood of them contrasted way too sharply with the overall mood of the fic than I was comfortable with including. 
> 
> Just like the second chapter of _Perspective_ , these two are z skits written from Kratos's POV.
> 
> The first one is taken from the Z-Skit "Chef Raine"

Raine placed the bowls of what was probably some kind of soup in front of everyone. The chattering among the children stopped, any smiles replaced with uncharacteristically grim expressions.

“Now, everyone.” She said. “Eat up.” The kids passed gazes between each other, almost as if wondering who would crack first.

“Y...yeah.” Genis said, touching the wooden spoon with quite a bit of hesitation. “Okay...”

What was the issue? Surely they weren’t THAT picky. They couldn’t be, not with Sylvarant’s low crop yields.

“I’ll try some.” Kratos said. Colette and Lloyd turned to him with wide eyes while Genis let out a loud sigh of relief. Normally, he just ate a sandwich (not because he needed it, but in order to arouse as little suspicion of his angelic nature as possible) and called it a night. If it was so awful, well, he’d soldier on through. He had eaten his fair share of terrible food in his long life. The group stayed silent as he walked up to the pot over the fire with a bowl of his own, filled it up, and walked back to his spot.

The soup was an unappetizing brown. The only spots of color were the blackberries sprinkled on top and the generous amount of herbs floating in the soup. The smell wafing from it both made his nostrils burn and... reminded him of soap.

He dipped the spoon in the ominously colored soup, somehow avoiding to get a large leaf of lettuce on the spoon. Then, he sipped it off of his spoon.

“Well...” He said, breaking the tense silence. “Its... flavorful.” If one could call salt a flavor. “...And... has a remarkable texture. I’ve never eaten anything like this before.” With any luck, he would never eat anything like it again. Though he only had a sip, he could already feel his lips cracking from the salt. He’d never met as bad cook as Raine. Yuan’s food was gourmet in comparison to this. The sip of soup threatened to come up, and his mouth was pulled into a grimace.

“Oh.” Raine said dejectedly. “So I messed up again.”

“Ugh-” He swallowed hard. “First Aid!”


	2. colette failed at making stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Z-Skit "Too Hot"

Kratos’s gaze was fixed on the landscape in front of them, his sword in hand. As always, he took the first - and only - watch. The others protested this, of course, but he told them that as children they needed their sleep more than him. The sounds of Colette humming as she cooked and the conversation between Lloyd and Genis filled the otherwise quiet evening.

After Raine cooked the first time they camped out, they all came to the decision that they would take turns cooking. Lloyd and Colette were not willing to have Genis shoulder the responsibility alone. Distrustful of the children’s competence with cooking, Kratos volunteered as well.

“Its done!” She chirped.

“Yes!” Lloyd must’ve leapt to his feet, if how loud that footstep was any indicator.

“Alright, Colette!” Genis said. Then the shuffling of footsteps, but they were cut off when Colette spoke again.

“No, you all stay there.” She said. “I’ll get it for you.”

“Are you sure, Colette?” Raine’s voice had quite a lot of hesitation in it.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Colette gave the bowl to Kratos last.

“Here you go.” She said.

“Thank you.” He said, with a nod of acknowledgement.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Kratos.” She said as he dipped his spoon into the bowl.

He put the spoon up to his lips, and swallowed the contents.

Or, rather, choked on the contents.

There was spice, a lot of it. So much so that he couldn’t tell which one began and ended. His eyes began to water as the spices continued to burn.

He reached for the waterskin next to him and gulped down some of the water. The Chosen’s eyes burned into him, likely watching his reaction.

“This is… rather hot.” He coughed. “I think you put in too much spice.”

Colette deflated.

“I’m sorry…” She said, her shoulders slumping. “I’m not good at cooking, and my sense of taste is…” She trailed off, looking away from him.

“Taste…” He muttered. What did she mean- ah. She had lost her sense of taste. How could he have forgotten that? The Chosen’s sense of taste was always the first to go. “...I see. I’m sorry. I take back what I said. I was too harsh.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled, though it was one of melancholy. “Its the truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: did you know that literally for any ingredient you can think of, there (probably) some kind of soup for it? 
> 
> I was trying to find recipes for soup to see how badly I could butcher it to make Raine's soup and I found that lettuce soup is a real thing! The more you know, huh?


End file.
